Curious
by SimplyIndefinable1992
Summary: same story w/ a few minor adjustments.


I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry.

* * *

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention…_

**Earlier…  
**  
They had come across a village and Miroku had used his "skills" to procure a place to stay for the night. Some sort of celebration was going on, and they had been invited to join if they wished. Naturally, Kagome eagerly accepted this invitation, as had everyone else, save for Inuyasha, who had decided he'd rather brood alone in their room rather than take part in the festivities, and Shippo who had decided to turn in early.

'This would be fun', Kagome had thought, simply a break from the grim mood that usually overwhelmed them with morbid task of hunting for Naraku and the shards, just for once everyone could loosen up…

**Now…  
**

Of course the celebration would include sake, and of course everyone would have a generous amount**_._** Kagome herself was already feeling a little tipsy, after two- wait wasn't it three drinks? Okay, it had to be four at the most, that she was sure of... sort of...

She looked to her right, where Sango was sitting next to her, not really in much better shape.

_I got so brave drink in hand, lost my discretion…_

She stared at her, ' she's so pretty', Kagome thought.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?", Sango leaned forward.

" I was just thinkin' how pretty you are."

Somewhere in the back of her alcohol clouded mind, she was mortified at the thought that she was flirting with her friend, but at the moment it didn't faze her.

Sango blinked as it took a little longer for the words to sink in, then moved to embrace her, " Thanks Kagome, I think your pretty too".

Kagome returned the hug, and a half formed thought flitted around her mind for mere seconds before she actually carried out the impulse, curiosity and sake weren't the best of combinations...

_  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention…_

Sango's eyes widened, 'did she just…?'

Yes indeed, Kagome just groped her, and had yet to remove her hand.

"I wondered what it would feel like to do that", Kagome said calmly, completely unfazed.

Sango pulled away slightly, not exactly sober herself, vaguely entertained that thought too. She knew faintly that this was wrong but that was overthrown by the impulsiveness that came with alcohol.

Her own hand somehow ended up on Kagome's chest, suddenly curious for herself why Miroku seemed to have an obsession with feeling up women.

When Kagome leaned closer, they were almost nose to nose, and unhesitant, she closed the distance.

Her and Kagome's lips met…

And the room was silent.

Kagome scooted forward, deepening the kiss, oblivious to the attention she was drawing to herself.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it…_

Sango didn't seem to aware of all the eyes on them either, ' This isn't all that bad' she thought as she kissed Kagome back.

_The taste of her cherry chapstick…_

This was her first kiss, and it was with Sango, 'Welll actually I had kissed Inuyasha that one time at Kaguya's castle, but not like this, I wonder how he would react' , Kagome thought vaguely. The kiss deepened even more as Kagome's tongue slipped into Sango's mouth.

_I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it…_

Sango knew somewhere she should stop, but couldn't exactly think of the reason why, and so with sake influenced judgment she continued.

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it…_

Kagome had never kissed like this before, than again, neither had Sango, but somehow the kiss managed to escalate into a full blown make out session. There was that nagging voice, dimmed considerably by the effects of the alcohol, that was telling them to stop, but what they were doing kinda felt …good, so why stop? And so they continued…__

No I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
_My head gets so confused, hard to obey  
I kissed a girl and I liked it…_

Hands began touching in places that friends normally don't touch each other. Sango knew that if Miroku had tried this, she would have knocked him out cold by now, so why was she so willing to do this with Kagome? ' Maybe it has something to do with the sake', she thought vaguely.

_  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it __I liked it…_

If she wasn't so drunk maybe she would care that she was currently making out with her best friend, or that there was a room full of people gawking at her and Sango, but at the moment she wasn't too concerned with that and by the looks of things neither was Sango, so hey, what the heck?

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchableToo good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent…_

Really, it had only been innocent curiosity, which had been fueled by alcohol. Of course everyone else in the room, namely the men including Miroku didn't see it that way, as they shamefully looked on at the scene. __

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

Kagome and Sango slowly pulled away from each other as the need for air became overwhelming. The kiss ended and they both sat back into their respected seats, almost as if nothing happened, only a slight blush on both of their cheeks, but whether that was from the what just happened or from the sake was anyone's guess. In their alcohol inhibited mind they had only been satisfying their curiosity, this clouded sense of logic would be gone as soon as they were sober however, as it would make way for utter mortification. Looking up, and in doing so they finally noticed their audience.

"What ?" Kagome asked, as though girls kissing each other was a normal occurrence for this time.

" I was jus' curious."

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it…_

* * *

A/N: This was just an idea I came up with while listening to Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl, I'm not entirely sure whether that idea sucked, so let me know if it does, constructive critism is more than welcome ^_^


End file.
